The Crafter of Westeros
by exopop002
Summary: A magicless Harry Potter found himself in a strange land with his godson Teddy and a system. A system that may greatly change the tide of the upcoming war on the westeros. From Invisible arrows to unprenatable armor, The crafter is here to make it all. What's more he is a freelancer. Anyone can buy his goods and service. Harry potter & Game of thrones (a song of ice and fire) CO


**Examining potential HOST...***

***Potential Host is deemed worthy...***

***Randomly Choosing a System...***

***System has been choosen...***

***Crafter System initializing...***

***Initialization Completed...***

***Congratulations to Host***

***Crafter System now available to use...***

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He stared at the cloudless blue sky as a chilling wind touches his laying body.

He turned his head to his right, feeling someone beside him. He sighed in relief as he confirmed the slow rise and fall of the 4 years old Teddy's chest.

He sits up and pulls the boy to his chest. *Thank Merlin, you are alive.* The boy is pale and his lips are blue and dry. Teddy is not in a good condition, but Harry is still relieved that he managed to save the boy's life.

He looks around his surroundings. They are on a small rise of a grassy ground. Other than the trail road he saw nothing other than that. He stands up with teddy on his arms. Its not a comfortable position but right now the only thing that's on his mind is to get Teddy away from the cold wind.

Teddy shivers, and Harry can feel how hot he is right now. _Fever_. He shrugs his coat off and covers it around the child. "Don't worry Teddy. I'm here." He assured the child, though he remains unconscious.

He starts walking down the high ground towards the road. _This should lead me to the nearest town. _His pace are quick but he makes sure that it is also smooth as to not disturb the sick child on his arms.

But the sun started to fall on the west, yet they didn't reach any town. They only made it to a small forest. Harry rests near the stream of water. Teddy leaning on the tree. The black haired male cups his hands to fetch some water. He helps Teddy drinks. He remains patient since Teddy is not awake to do it himself.

His eyes searches around for dried woods wanting to create a bonfire to help get rid of the cold. After gathering the branches around he pulled his wand out and points it at the pile. "Incendio." But no flame bloomed, not even a spark.

This made Harry remembers the deal he had made.

**_*Your magic, for a spark of life to the child*_**

The entity offered to him. He didn't waste any second then he just agreed to it.

The extraction of his magic was a painful experience, but for Teddy he did endured it. The boy is his family. As he is only 21, he considers himself to be a older brother for the child. And he would do anything to save his little brothers life.

Before he lost consciousness, the entity said a few things. **_*You and the child will leave your original world for another. The child is only with a spark of life and Its up to you how long he will live.*_**

As his vision turned to black another voice drifted to his ears. **_*I want to give him something*_**

**_*Do you really have to*_**

**_*You know me, I always gift those who go to different realm. I will not give anything to him if you didn't take his magic... but since that's not the case, he shall receive my gift*_**

Then what followed was a series of female voice saying a bunch of random things. After that he woke up.

Staring blankly at the dried woods, Harry suddenly feels how empty he is. _*What an unpleasant feeling this is...*_ he smiles bitterly.

After a moment of lamenting his mind delves to what the other voice said... _*He gave me a gift'... is it the system? What is it called again? Crafting? Craft? Ahhh... Crafter System *_

Suddenly a video game like screen pops up in front of him.

He blinks, a bit supsrised. But he had seen many strange things before so he was able to collect himself after a few breath.

The violet interface is divided into three. Craft, Shop, and Exchange.

Upon clicking the Craft section the interface changes and shows a message.

***In here, the crafter will see the available Blueprints that lets the Crafter make different things that are above the norm. Upon clicking a desired blueprint the crafter will easily create the item on the blueprint.***

***Crafter currently don't have any Blueprints, please buy one on the the Shop***

_*So basically... it let's me do stuff... I don't see any use of this right now.*_ Harry thought as he went back to the home interface. Clicking the Shop section, shows another three sections. Blueprints, Materials, and Miscellaneous.

***This is where crafter can buy most of what he needs***

He went to the Blueprints and it showed thousands. Harry didn't bother to scroll to the very bottom instead he just checked out the blueprints at the top. He clicked the Chainmail Tearing Knife Blueprint.

***Chainmail Tearing Knife Blueprint***

**Description: A simple looking knife that can cut through an ordinary chainmail.**

**Sharpness: 20**

**Peircing: 20**

**1 for the user's dexterity.**

**Materials needed: Steel, wood and binder.**

**Price: 15 silvers.**

**Production limit: 5 (pay another 10 silvers, to refresh limit)**

_*Oh... seems like the items are really above the norm.A knife that can cut through a chainmail seems pretty dangerous. But... 15 silvers...just to buy this blueprint. Also it seems like I can only create up to five of this , and if I want to create more I have to pay another 10 silvers. I don't even have money with me right now.*_

Since he can't buy anything in the Blueprints, he checked the materials next. It displayed many types of ore and stones. There's also gunpowders... and other modern materials such as wirings, and chips... all of them are also with tag price. And Harry knew he will not be buying anything from there any sooner.

Next he checked on the miscellaneous. Upon clicking a pop up message emerges.

***Crafter has been given a premium gift***

***Magical Carriage***

**Description: A closed carriage drawn by 2 horses, one black and one white, that may look small on the outside but incredibly big in the inside. The carriage can serve as crafter's house since it comes with bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and living room. A crafting room is also available. The carriage also comes with pocket mode, where crafter can shrinks it at will.**

Right after Harry reads it a miniature carriage with horses emerges out from the screen. Harry eyes are twinkling at excitement. *_This... is so cool. We really need this right now.*_ He catches the miniature.

Harry walks to teddy and carries him again and they went to a open space.

Harry sets the miniature carriage on the ground and it turned into a normal carriage right away. The two horses looks at Harry, but Harry ignored it as he immediately climb up the carriage. Opening the door he enters the wide room. Everything is just like what the description said.

Teddy sighs now that he is away from the cold wind. Harry notices that the carriage is very warm which he is grateful. He opened one of the bedrooms in there and set Teddy on the bed. Teddy snuggles into the blanket. The green eyed youth smiled at the cuteness of the sight. _*Thank god we don't need to stay out.*_ He touches Teddy's forehead and feels that his fever are still there.

He got up and went to the kitchen. Everything is complete. Though there's no any muggle appliances at sight. It looks like the typical wizard house. He heats up a water and pour it to a basin. Going back to Teddy's room , he place a hot towel over his forehead as he cleans the child.

After that, he decided to further check the system. The interface pops in again. Its still in the miscellaneous section. He scrolled on it. And he can see many magical items available there, such as health recovery potion. He clicked the low level health recovery.

***low level health recovery***

**Description: Eases up ordinary sicknesses, also Helps patient to gain conciousness. (Effectiveness varies depending on patient condition)**

**Price: 50 value points.**

He wanted to buy it right away but he don't know what value points is.

He decided to went back to the the home interface again, this time going to the exchange section.

***Crafter can exchange goods in here. The quality and value of the goods will determine how many Value points will be given in exchange. Value points can be used to buy in Miscellaneous. Crafter can't exchange his created goods, any currency, stolen goods, and items that came from the system.***

***Place your right hand inside the box area and touch the item you want to exhange with your left hand, and think of exchange***

_*So this is where I can get the value points. What should I exchange? Something valuable...*_

His eyes landed on the his wand, this is a new wand that he bought after the battle at Hogwarts... he gulps. _*I can't use magic anyway.. Wand will be useless for me... but Teddy may need it in the future...* _He glances at the sleeping child. _*Sorry Teddy, right now is what important. I will think of a solution at the later date.*_

He picks the wand with his left hand and he places his right hand in the box area of the interface. _*Exchange*_

The wand disappears. And right away the interface shows something.

***Exchange Completed. Value points: 500***

Harry don't know if that's high but he don't care at that moment. He immediately went back to the miscellaneous shop. He saw the low level health recovery, but decided to scroll down further more. He saw a mid level health recovery. The description is almost the same, but the mid level can make the patient mobile. The price though went up to 100 value points.

Harry decided to buy only one Mid level health recovery to test it out. His value points went down to 400 as a red potion emerges from the interface.

He unstoppered the potion and makes Teddy slowly down it. The effect is immediate as the child fever vanished. "-'arry"

Harry combs the child's hair. "Don't worry I'm here. Go to sleep first okay. Rest well."

The child complied and slumbers peacefully.

Harry sighed as tiredness caught up with him. He walks out of the room and went to the room next to it. He lays on the bed for a moment. He checked the system one last time.

At the home interface, at the top right corner His name is written. He clicked on it. Then it shows the following.

**Name: Harry James Potter (Crafter System owner)**

**Reputation level: 0 (reach 100 in one region to level up)**

**North: 0**

**Iron Island: 0**

**Riverlands: 0**

**Vale: 0**

**Westernland: 0**

**Crownland: 0**

**Reach: 0**

**Stormland: 0**

**Dorne: 0**

**Essos: 0**

**Skills:**

**Appraiser (active): Crafter will be able to see the status, value and history of what he touch. (Will open up after reaching level one)**

**Skills to be updated after the skill above is acquired.**

Harry reads this half asleep. _*Appraiser huh... cool skill*_ He thought as he finally let himself go to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
